The present invention generally pertains to assembly toys and is particularly directed to toy building elements for a set of toy building elements.
Examples of prior art toy building elements are described in European Patent No. 0,766,585 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,132,757; Des. 249,232; 4,253,268; 6,250,986; 6,296,541; 6,447,360; 6,616,499; 6,648,715, 6,702,642 and 6,824,440.
The toy building elements described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,715 includes a top, a bottom and side walls that include grooves and/or tongues. Some of the sidewalls include at least one pair of ridges extending outward from the primary surface of the sidewall that includes the ridges. The ridges form a groove therebetween with an entry opening of a predominant minimum width. The ridges extend beyond the primary surfaces of the respective sidewalls that include the grooves. Some of the sidewalls include at least one tongue having a distal portion of a predominant maximum width that is greater than the predominant minimum width of the groove entry opening for interconnecting in a releasable restraining engagement with a said groove in another said building element. Each tongue extends outward beyond the primary surface of the respective sidewall that includes the tongue.